warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered/Mistakes
Herein lies the list of all of the spelling errors, misnames, and etc. errors found within Shattered. Misname errors *Eaglestrike is continuously called Eaglestar. *Frostfeather is called Frostflight. *Ashstir is called Ash despite his leader name being Ashstir. *BirchClan is called ForestClan multiple times. *Silverstreak is called the future deputy of ForestClan. *Fadedstar is called the leader of ForestClan. *Frostfeather is called a ForestClan warrior. *The advisors in TalonClan are called medicine cats. *Natasha is called Tasha. *Griffin is called a warrior despite Tremor's group not having any ranking system. *Swansong and Primrose are called queens despite not having any kits. *Stoneheart is called a warrior despite being deputy. *Silverstreak is called Forest. *Frostfeather is called a medicine cat. *Bramblethorn was named Brackenthorn by mistake until Prin changed it. *ShellClan is called SandClan. *Darkstorm is called Death despite having his warrior name. *TalonClan is called PeakClan and FrozenClan. Color errors *Graywing is called pale silver and silver. *Lion is described with golden eyes. *Mousepaw is called pale golden. *Birdkit is called dusty-gold. *Jag is described with both blue-green eyes and golden eyes. *Snake is called ginger. *Barb is called black. *Griffin is called pale ginger and ginger. *Puddlekit is called silver. *Brackenheart is described with golden eyes. *Eaglestrike is described with yellow-amber eyes. *Buck is described with amber eyes. *Foxclaw is called fiery red. *Maggot is described with yellow eyes. *Fawncloud is called cream. *Smallfire is called white with ginger patches. *Volepaw is called brown. *Amber is described with honey-golden eyes. *Flameheart is described with amber eyes. *Cinderstream is called gray. *Carmelo is called honey-colored. Spelling/Grammar errors *Fawnnose's name is misspelled as 'Fawn-nose' the entire chapter. *Blues is misspelled as 'bues'. *Streets is misspelled as 'streest'. *At is misspelled as 'ant'. *Receded is misspelled as 'receeded'. *Overhang is misspelled as "over-hang" twice. *Exertion is misspelled as 'exhertion'. *Volunteering is misspelled as 'volunterring'. *Just is misspelled as 'juts' twice. *The word 'what' is replaced by the word 'yet'. *The word 'time' is replaced by the word 'kind'. *Forest's name isn't capitalized. *The word 'petals' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'leaves'. *Clan isn't capitalized. *Golden-brown is misspelled as 'golden-brow'. *Recreating is misspelled as 're-creating'. *Heart is misspelled as 'hearts'. *Carried is misspelled as 'cared'. *Clanmates is misspelled as 'Clan mates'. *The word 'cat' is omitted after the word 'BirchClan'. *Go is misspelled as 'g'. *Its is misspelled as 'it's'. *Made is misspelled as 'mad'. *The word 'they're' is meant to be where it says 'Frostfeather are'. *Gray is misspelled as 'grey'. *Scars is misspelled as 'scares'. *Where is misspelled as 'wher'. *Names is misspelled as 'named'. *Gained is misspelled as 'gaining'. *There is misspelled as 'their'. *The word 'would' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'were'. *Here is misspelled as 'hear'. *Me is misspelled as 'my'. *The word 'old' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'over'. *Creature is misspelled as 'create'. *The word 'after' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'for'. *Tom is misspelled as 'time'. *Poor is misspelled as 'pour'. *The word 'it' mistakenly reads 'IT'. *Silver is misspelled as 'sliver'. *Rogues is misspelled as 'rouges' and rogue is misspelled as 'rouge'. *To is misspelled as 'too' and too is misspelled as 'to'. *And is misspelled as 'an'. *Things is misspelled as 'thins'. *Watching is misspelled as 'watch.' *The words 'the only' before the word 'lying' should be omitted, as they don't make sense. *Worshiping is misspelled as 'worshipping'. *They're is misspelled as 'their'. *There are no commas between the words 'us Reedrush and Blitz'. *The dialogue that reads "I'm too tired to entertain visitors right now" is missing the quotation mark at the end. *The sentence that reads "She was never directly at him" should read "She was never directly mad at him". *The sentence that reads "... say they are mine, so they don't have to know my shame" should read "... say they are hers, so they don't have to know my shame". *Breathe is misspelled as 'breath'. *Change is misspelled as 'chance'. *Surprise is misspelled as 'surprised'. *Tree is misspelled as 'three'. *So is misspelled as 'to'. *Big is misspelled as 'bit'. *The sentence "... and the gray tom was keeping his distance as well" has a quotation mark at the end of it, despite it not being dialogue. *Test is misspelled as 'rest'. *The word 'won't' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'will'. *The sentence "I guess you'll share prey with him when you wake up" should read "I guess you'll share prey with him when he wakes up". *That is misspelled as 'than'. *Narrowly is misspelled as 'narrowing'. *Ragged is misspelled as raggedy. *The word 'and' is replaced by the word 'had'. *Were is misspelled as 'where'. *Overnight is misspelled as 'over night'. *Absentmindedly is misspelled as 'absent-mindedly'. *Moss is misspelled as 'most'. *The words 'here' and 'by' are mistakenly put together to read 'hereby'. *The sentence "She'll come to you as soon as I speak to you" should read "She'll come to you as soon as I speak to her". *Trains is misspelled as 'train'. *Shapes is misspelled as 'shaped'. *Overpowering is misspelled as 'over-powering'. *Dappling is misspelled as 'dappled'. *Clan is misspelled as 'Clans' and Clans is misspelled as 'Clan'. *After the sentence "Rosedapple is practically exiled from the Clan", there is not a space after the comma. *The word 'now' is replaced by the word 'down'. *Pursuing is misspelled as 'pursing'. *Overturned is misspelled as 'over-turned'. *The sentence "... and even then she looked mutinous" is missing a period at the end. *Seemed is misspelled as 'seem'. *Her is misspelled as 'here'. *Steps is misspelled as 'step'. *Cane's is misspelled as 'Cane'. *Waned is misspelled as 'wane'. *The word 'shove' is mistakenly replaced with the word 'show'. *The sentence that reads "You said the leader wanted to meet you; that means they're conditions, I'm sure" should read "You said the leader wanted to meet me; that means there are conditions, I'm sure". *The word 'from' is mistakenly replaced with the word 'far'. *Following is misspelled as 'follow'. *Halfway is misspelled as 'half-way'. *Confronted is misspelled as 'contronted'. *Group is misspelled as 'ground'. *Sent is misspelled as 'send'. *Move is misspelled as 'moved'. *Smiled is misspelled as 'smiling'. *The word 'she-cat's' is missing the apostrophe between the 't' and the 's'. *Peak isn't capitalized. *The word 'see' is mistakenly replaced by the word 'say'. *The sentence that reads "... she-cat had been delighted at the idea of having apprentice" should read "... she-cat had been delighted at the idea of having an apprentice." *Newfound is misspelled as 'new-found'. *Blight's name isn't capitalized multiple times. *Cold is misspelled as 'code'. *The sentence that reads "So why shouldn't we exile" should read "So why shouldn't we exile you". *The sentence that reads "You were right to send them away" should read "You were right to send him away". *Us is misspelled as 'is'. *Minnow's name isn't capitalized multiple times. *Nightshade's name isn't capitalized twice. *Maggot's name isn't capitalized twice. *Sunhigh is misspelled as 'sun-high'. *The word 'leaf-bare' is mistakenly capitalized. *The word 'there's' isn't capitalized'. *Loss is misspelled as 'lost'. *Mother is misspelled as 'muzzle'. *The dialogue that reads "We will be there, you have my word" is missing the quotation marks after it. *Fleabag is misspelled as 'flea-bag'. *The sentence that reads "We're going to put a boulder—a" shouldn't have the 'a' at the end. *Sent is misspelled as 'send'. *Him is misspelled as 'in'. *Ached is misspelled as 'ache'. *Life is misspelled as 'live'. *Whipped is misspelled as 'wiped'. *Amber's name isn't capitalized. *Wasn't is misspelled as 'was'. *The word 'coming' is replaced by the word 'coughing'. *Brightfire's name is misspelled as 'Brightifire'. *Single is misspelled as 'singe'. *Their is misspelled as 'there'. *The sentence that reads "She had been the only to see PeakClan's home begin to burn" should read "She had been the only one to see PeakClan's home begin to burn". *On is misspelled as 'of' and of is misspelled as 'on'. *Made is misspelled as 'make'. *So is misspelled as 'to'. *Dead is misspelled as 'den'. *The dialogue that reads "The rest of my band of rogues were killed as well" is missing the quotation marks at the end. *Headlong is misspelled as 'head-long'. *Quit is misspelled as 'quite'. *Blackbirds is misspelled as 'black birds'. *Achy is misspelled as 'achey'. *Her is misspelled as 'here'. *Dart is misspelled as 'dark'. *Starve is misspelled as 'start'. *The word 'and' is replaced by the word 'had'. *Is is misspelled as 'as'. *Then is misspelled as 'them. *The word 'clearing' is mistakenly capitalized. *Carefree is misspelled as 'care-free'. *The sentence that reads "... but I don't think I should be above the Clan yet just" should read "... but I don't think I should be above the Clan just yet". *Attention is misspelled as 'attentions'. *Incredible is misspelled as 'incredibly'. *The sentence that reads "Anyone would have changed after we experienced" should read "Anyone would have changed after what we experienced". *Death is misspelled as 'deal'. *Blinking is misspelled as 'blinked'. *The word 'forest' is replaced by the word 'mountain'. *The word 'her' is replaced by the word 'one'. *Strengthen is misspelled as 'strength'. *The word 'Clans' isn't capitalized. *Will is misspelled as 'with'. *The sentence that reads "... he will be the only trying to kill you both" should read "... he will be the only thing trying to kill you both". *There is no space between the words 'call' and 'she'. *There is mistakenly another apostrophe after the word 'min-yuns'. *There is no space between the words 'tonight' and 'she'. *There is an accidental space between a quotation marking and the word 'I'm'. *Blink is misspelled as 'blind'. *Sight is misspelled as 'slight'. *Nose is misspelled as 'noses'. *The word 'father' is mistakenly capitalized. *Mind is misspelled as 'mine'. *There is no space between the words 'world' and 'he'. *At the end of the dialogue that reads "... came and took the crow anyway", there is mistakenly a quotation mark when there shouldn't be. *The sentence that reads "The next day, I think, Blight left together" should read "The next day, I think, Blight and Nightshade left together". *In the dialogue that reads "... for however long you like", it is missing a quotation mark at the end. *Complained is misspelled as 'complaining'. *Eaglestrike's name is misspelled as 'Eaglestirke'. *Wash is misspelled as 'was'. *There's an accidental space between the word 'family' and the period. *Excited is misspelled as 'exciting'. *The word 'as' is replaced by the word 'under'. *Thinks is misspelled as 'things'. *Gave is misspelled as 'gaze'. *Burnt is misspelled as 'burt'. *There is an accidental space between the 'i' and the 's' of the word 'is'. *There is no space between the words 'and....' and 'she'. *The sentence that reads "... before nudging towards her" should read "... before nudging it towards her". *There is no space between the words 'PeakClan' and 'call'. *His is misspelled as 'is'. *The sentence that reads "I did for her" should read "I did it for her". *After the word 'them', instead of a period, it should be a question mark. *Took is misspelled as 'too'. *The sentence that reads "... Jaykit could be apprentice" should read "... Jaykit could be an apprentice". *Want is misspelled as 'wants'. *Known is misspelled as 'know'. *Imagine is misspelled as 'image'. *The dialogue that reads "What are you thinking about" should have a question mark at the end instead of a period. *Feeling misspelled as 'filling'. *The sentence that reads "... the one gift a mother gave her to her kits" should read "... the one gift a mother gave to her kits" with the first 'her' omitted. *Hear is misspelled as 'heard'. *Enemy's is misspelled as 'enemies'. *There is no space between the words 'Belladonna' and 'she'. *The word 'her' is replaced by the word 'over'. *Here is misspelled as 'her'. *Watch is misspelled as 'want'. *Hated is misspelled as 'hating'. *Approaching is misspelled as 'approached'. *I is misspelled as 'it'. *Side is misspelled as 'site'. *Blackkit's name is misspelled as 'Black-kit'. *In the sentence that reads "... until you earn your apprentice name" it should instead say "... until you earn your warrior name". *Murderer is misspelled as 'murder'. *The sentence that reads "... and brought to the light" should read "... and brought the light". *Loss is misspelled as 'lost'. *Accept is misspelled as 'except'. *The sentence that reads "... trying to force himself to tear himself" should read "... trying to force him to tear himself". *Still is misspelled as 'skill'. *Newleaf is misspelled as 'new-leaf'. *Melting is misspelled as 'melted'. *Manage is misspelled as 'managed'. *Focused is misspelled as 'focus'. *Hi is misspelled as 'high'. *Hawktalon's kit name is misspelled as 'Hawk-kit'. |''See the entire list''}} Other errors *TalonClan cats are repeatedly called warriors throughout the entirety of their existence within Shattered, despite leaving the warrior code behind and living like rogues. *Silverstreak is called male. *Graywing is called a kit. *Northstar is called female. *Blight is said to have both eyes twice. *Despite being mute, Swansong is able to laugh. *Pyro is called female. *Cinderstream is accidentally said to have been pregnant before her warrior ceremony, and then two days after it she kitted. *Robinkit is called male. *Nightshade is called male. References & Citations }} Category:Reference